


The Fateful Gift

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: Lots have been asking how Belphie and Asta got together. (Oops! It's not exactly a secret!)It all stems back to the day Lady Astaroth received a mysterious gift....Special Thanks to the WTTD RPG roleplayers and the Welcome to the Devildom fb group admins.Clare, Gina, Yuen and Sumire
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Fateful Gift

Asta  
Over at the demon Lords stables just below the castle, Astatoth takes a hand and runs it lovingly along the blue ethereal flames of the Geyrons main. The creature, much like a horse from the human world, had been a gift from an unknown source.  
Flinching at her touch not yet being used to it captivity, for Geyron, being a distant relative of Nightmare's, were known for being untrainable.  
Whoever gifted this most noble and rare of demonic creatures, must have had an inclination to the royal demoness' love of all things beautiful.  
"You will carry me through the gates on day Elder"  
At her voice the creature snorted and squealed, throwing her hand of its neck rearing up on its hind legs with a great scream, hitting out with its front hooves coated in blue flame.  
Asta, being the perseverance type, continued wide eyed and ecstatic "I will tame you, you have no need to fear your mistress"  
At the creatures cries all the lower demons on the area fled leaving her alone with the dangerous beast. Not one to be put off, Asta reaches up to the creatures muzzle, it always called Cerberus so may it would work here? So enthralled with the blue flames screaming beauty before her, she didn't see the twist in its body, nor the fabled knight of legend that was said to accompany the creatures. Feeling a frozen hand on her shoulder she turned away in shock, seeing nothing there and getting hit by the icy flames of the Geyron's hooves as it advanced, it screamed as is bore down on her not caring she was royalty. Everyone who came face to face with the steed of the legendary Elder Knight was doomed to die, would this princess meet her end here in the royal stables? Hitting the ground she was already unconscious, the blow to her head oozing dark demonic blood onto the stones as the Geyron stood triumphant above that which would try to tame it.

Belphie  
Belphie out walking getting some air, has walked by the royal stables, he doesn't ride he doesn't trust those beasts!. As he is going past the gate he spots princess Asta laying on the ground and she's bleeding heavily from a wound to her head. Stood just next to her is a horse he's never seen before. It's looks like a nightmare but it's colours are very different. He needs to rescue her and get her help. Slowly he opens the gate and cautiously steps in to the paddock. This creature is fearsome and he holds outs his hands to try and show the beast he means it no harm. It's stamping it's hooves at him and he's terrified but princess Asta needs help. Slowly he gets closer to the princess she's not far away but the beast is not moving away. He halts and stands still weighing up his choices. This thing could kill him but he has to do something. Slowly lowering himself to the ground. He slowly reaches out for Asta's hand never taking his eyes off the creature. His fingers are touching hers and he when he can he links fingers with her. Seeing as she's tiny and light he slowly pulls her towards him, he hates to drag her but there's nothing else for him to do. The beast looks at him and neighs and he stops his movements. "Please I just need to take her , I mean you no harm " he pleads starting to pull on her again. He'd managed to get her close enough that he can now cradle her head in his arm. She's in a bad way there's blood all over her face and he's terrified he's too late, Lord Diavolvos anger would be nothing like anyone had seen if his beloved sister was dead. Putting his other arm beneath her knees he carefully picks her up backing away slowly. His back hits the gate and he carefully shifts the princess do he can unlatch it and step back before hastily locking it again. Now hoping he is safe he looks down at the princess her face always perfect with makeup is now bruised and swollen. With the princess in his arms he rushes to Lord Diavolvos castle kicking in the front doors. "Someone anyone!!!!! Please the princess has been injured!" He shouts.

Barbatos   
Appearing from no where, the demon butler as calm as always makes his way towards the commotion at the front door. "Belphegor I trust there is a reason for the uninvited intrusion" spare a single glance towards the bloodied and bruised princess he heaves a long suffering sigh. "I suppose you should take her to her room. I will be along presently"  
Unlike the youngest of the 7, this was not the first time he had witnessed Asta in such a state.

Belphie  
Belphie is shocked at just how nonchalant Barbartos is, "Barbartos she's seriously injured we need to do something. If Lord Diavolo sees her like this he's going to destroy the Devildom in his rage." He does not want to be in the path when all that goes down. He goes up the stair case clutching her tightly, if she died Lord Diavolo would kill him even though he was no part of anything. Why was he always getting in scrapes like these. Finding his way to her door he kicks it open, her army of bunnies scattering, squeaking loudly. As gently as he can he places her on her lavish bed , sitting beside her. He doesn't really interact with her as she is always in asmo's company. Do he doesn't really know much about her. She lays there broken and bruised and he sweeps the hair from her face. Removing his jacket and placing it on the bed, he uses the sleeve of his shirt to try and wipe some of the blood away. He wasn't sure who was going to lose their mind more the prince or his brother.

Barbatos   
Silently Barbatos enters his ladyships chamber. The bunnies so familiar with his presence that they barely acknowledge him. "Not with your sleeve if you may, I've no idea where you've been or with whom"

Belphie   
"Do not talk to me like that, I'm not like my brother's" he hisses . He stops wiping at her face and now begins to look over the rest of her body. He can her clothes are ripped and damaged from him dragging her and he knows she will probably scream at him, her appearance was something he knew she cared about. It just looks like her hands and her head have the injuries. He's not sure what to do but he's not leaving till he knows that she will be ok.

Barbatos   
"I know exactly what it is you have been up to, don't forget who you are talking to" raising an eyebrow at the younger sleepy demon he produced a hot towel from places unknown, sitting on the opposite side of the bed to him began to meticulously clean around the wounds on the princesses face. "I have no need to warn you to speak of this to no one do I?" His tone as even as always even though it carried an edge of threat

Belphie  
Of course Barbartos knew... He could see everything with all those doors of his. "I'm only with her no one else I'm not like the others. I'm not going anywhere Barbatos till I know she's fine" he says shortly, irritated by the knowledge that he knew what he was doing. "We need to have her looked at whatever that thing is in the royal stables, it did this." Shuddering at the image of the large horse with blue flames that snorted and stamped it hooves at him.

Barbatos   
"Ah her mysterious gift" of course he knew about it. He also knew what would happen, but this course left her completely in his care. "Lady Astaroth will be perfectly safe" he was being deliberately vague as usual. "I have no doubt she will look like her normal spoilt self tomorrow after some rest" as he spoke his eyes still fixed of the avatar of sloth, he had begun unbuttoning the front of her uniform dress, almost as if he had dont so a thousand times before "you may wish to avert your eyes Belphegor"

Belphie  
Barbartos was undressing her like it was nothing!. Blushing he turns his back and looks to the floor."h-how do you k-know" great his nerves had kicked in from being caught off guard. Eyes fixed to the floor he can hear the rustling of her clothes which causes him to blush harder and squeeze his eye shut.

Barbatos   
"She will rise, screeching at the top of her lungs as normal and demand extra strength deathwish coffee. At which point she will discover the pain in her body and take enough pills to sink Cerberus into a coma, before multiple layers of make up are applied" having divorced the unconscious Asta of her uniform the ever faithful, yet creepy butler, made his way to her night dresser, where a somewhat overtly sexy lingerie was waiting. "She does always like to be prepared incase his lordship happens to drop by" he spoke as if to himself before returning and dressing her again as if it was the most natural thing in the world

Belphie  
He listened as Barbartos talked like it was no big deal. She was badly injured and he was concerned about her head. Also if Asmo found out about this he would have to endure hundreds of questions. He opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder to now see princess Asta in the most revealing outfit he's ever laid eyes on. Snapping his head back he coughs into his fist and his blush turns scarlet. Prepared for his lordship! What the hell, she was unconscious!. He shakes his head, all this stuff was way out of safety zone and he wished for nothing more than to just lie down and take a nap and hope this was all just some weird twisted dream.

Barbatos   
"You're worried about her?" He could read body language without trying "Lord Diavolo will not be home for a long while yet" he dabbed something with a medicinal scent onto the head wound "she may be slightly.... forgetful for a few days" brushing the hair away from her face, arranging it on the pillows. If it wasn't for the bruising it would look as if she was asleep. "You may leave now, you have my gratitude but I will stay with her to assuage any worries you may have"

Belphie   
He wasn't sure what to do. Barbartos had said he would take care of her , so he could just leave and try and burn the images from his head. However he felt responsible and wanted to just wait till she woke up. Once she started screeching he would happily leave. Sighing he sits still facing away from her. "If it's ok with you Barbatos, I will stay until till she wakes up and see for myself she's fine" he just couldn't do it, anyone else he would have walked out the door but it was the future king's sister and he wanted to know that she lived so would he.

Barbatos   
An almost imperceptible twitch of his cheek "of course you would" he fixed his placid expression once more before adding "would you care to take a guest room? I believe there are few spare at this current time"

Belphie  
He couldn't be bothered to get up, he was exhausted just from running here and it was starting to catch up with him. "No just leave me be" he mumbles, his body starting to relax , damn it he was going to fall asleep right here in her bed. Turning his head slightly so he could see out of the corner of his eye shes in the middle of her bed, plenty of spaceeeee. Before he can even catch himself he falls down on to his side next to her, snoring quietly.

Barbatos   
Watching the demon collapse next to the princess his face Is as neutral as always, but his his hands slowly clenched into fists. How dare one a low as he felt he had the right to treat the royal bed chamber as his own! Barbatos clenched and unclenched his jaw. This... would not do. He almost wished Lord Diavolo would be home tonight, at least he could endure his Lords claim over the younger royal demoness. Asmodeus was skating on thin ice as it was. He may need to speak to Lucifer if anymore of his brothers decided to try and steal what should truly be his

Diavolo   
Lord Diavolo was coming back from his office at work, having only had his romp the night before with Gina, he was pent up and had plans to go see his sister. He often had to see his sister several times a day, however the second he stepped into the hallway where the door was he sensed something was off and his mood instantly changed from frisky to serious and worried. He stormed down the hall and slammed the door open to reveal Barbatos standing before Astas bed eith Belphie asleep next to her in his favorite lingerie set! "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Belphie   
Sitting bolt up upright and falling off the bed he tries to get his thoughts straight. Looking up he sees Lord Diavolo, shit he's in a world of trouble , he looks over to the bed and remembers Astra's in her damn lingerie!. Turning away sharply and blushing he looks back to his Lord. "M-my l-lord D-Diavolo it's not what it S-seem. She wad injured in the r-royal stables by a horse I've never S-seem before. I-i rescued her and bought her h-here for help, I stayed just to m-make sure she was o-ok. I fell asleep b-by accident my l-lord." His only saving grace was if his lord looked at her face, he would see for himself and if Barbatos spoke up maybe he wouldn't die today. Averting his eyes back to the floor he waits to see what his lord with do.

Barbatos   
Barbatos turned towards his Lord and master "it has appeared Lady Asta has been involved in an accident. Belphegor brought her to me" he was as calm and neutrally placid as normal but caring for the royal family was his only role. "I had offered a separate room my Lord but..." he left the sentance hanging gauging the implications and deemed it a risk worth taking.

Belphie  
Barbartos had just signed his death warrant. All he wanted to do was leave and go back to his room and pretend none of this had happened. "M-my lord it's my f-fault I ran here and I was just s-so tired I fell asleep" hoping his lord saw that he was telling the truth, he hoped he realised he was after all the avatar of sloth.

Diavolo   
Lord Diavolo remained looking as though the world was going to be destroyed by his own hand, however turned to Barbatos, "Is she okay!?" His worry soaked through into his tone before turning to Belphegor with a look that spoke of his not tolerating lies. "If I find out that you meant any ill meaning upon falling asleep, you will never sleep again. Leave. Now." He wanted to be alone now and watch over his dear sister.

Belphie  
Scrambling to his feet he moves past his lord and out the door, not taking any chances he runs downs the stairs and out the castle. After a good distance away he stops to catch his breath. Looking down he closes his eyes shit!!!! His jacket was on the bed. There was no way he was going back for it. He trudges back to his room in a foul mood, stupid princess, stupid demon horse, stupid Barbatos. He got her help and this was how he was treated!!. Slamming his door shut he begins to rip his pillows up . His jacket was his everything! Damn it, never again.

Barbatos   
Waiting for the young demon to vacate the room before speaking, "I believe her wounds are superficial and look far worse than are my Lord" Barbatos stepped away from the bed, taking Belphie's jacket and Asta's torn uniform with him. "I believe the princess requires rest" he knew if the precious brother ordered it she would have no choice but to stay cooped up. "The swelling to her face should recede quickly and there should be no... permanent damage"

Diavolo   
Lord Diavolo nodded and waved his hand in dismissal of Barbatos before slowly and gently moving to sit on the bed beside her. Brushing a stray hair out of her face, he gazed down at her in fondness while his mind made up that he would remain there all night until she woke. He would just have to tell Lucifer that work could wait, he wasn't leaving her side for a while out of worry.

Barbatos   
The lie he had told to Belphegor had been a necessity. Knowing that his Lord would no doubt be back to satisfy himself. The butler felt no shame or empathy at his actions. No one other than his lord or himself should ever be that close to the object of his own sordid desire. Asmodeus was merely a distraction for her. A plaything. A toy. She held no real feelings for him other than to satisfy her own needs. Barbatos hated it but since the young master had allowed it continue, he had no say in the matter. His only saving grace was the view he had of her. Always just out of his reach. Biding his time until she came to him, broken, just as she did all those centuries ago when he saw her as little more than a child, she who should be protected at all costs. He thought back to the cruelty of the old king. Making it known to her that she was a secondary thought. A whim. A non essential part of the Devildom. The need to protect that most precious and broken child grew into obsession. No one could love her the way he could. No one understood her like he did. Clenching his jaw as his gloved hands gripped the tea pot handle so tight it snapped in two. Looking down at it in his hand, I would need to mended, again.


End file.
